


is this just fantasy?

by ItsJustSarah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Total Recall AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustSarah/pseuds/ItsJustSarah
Summary: Kara can't stop dreaming about a woman she's never met and decided to do something about it but things get too real too fast. She can't tell whether she's awake or dreaming anymore.orTotal Recall AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	is this just fantasy?

_She's running down an inclined hallway. Her lungs are burning up like somehow the air she's breathing is laced with something toxic, but she's not alone. A woman holding a gun in her hand was right beside her._

_Suddenly, she's standing on a balcony. The woman she keeps seeing in her dreams was holding her hand. No. She was giving Kara a small object. Tightly closed around Kara's fist, wrapped by soft hands._

_"Be careful," she says, "They have spies everywhere."_

_Kara tries to reach out to her but the image fades into a control room. She hears someone in ear tell her, "Kara, it's a trap! Get the fuck out of there!", before the console in front of her explodes._

* * *

Kara has just about had it with her dreams. She's been having nightmares about dying in several different ways every night, and that woman she keeps seeing is making her feel guilty of, well, a lot. Which is how she found herself in one of Reakal's Dreamscape centers, booking an appointment with an overtly cheerful receptionist.

"Welcome to Dreamscape! My name is Eve. How can I help you?"

 _No one is actually that happy with their job. This girl looks like she's being forced to work here,_ Kara thinks.

It wasn't exactly her idea to come here. Winn just insisted she try out their deluxe package and let loose because it was "life changing". She knew as soon as his eyes nearly left their sockets that telling him about the dreams had been a mistake. He dragged her into a corner office gave her the address to this center and told her to book the best vacation she will ever have, and just let it all out of her system.

Kara thinks if she wasn't as sleep deprived as she had been, she would have been more skeptical about this idea.

"I'm, um, I- I- I would like to book a vacation?" Kara asks, still entirely unsure about doing this at all.

"Oh, how lovely! Would you like to book one for now or later?” It doesn't escape her that the options Eve gave her both make her book the service either way.

“Right now would be good.”

“Alright, just place your hand on the scanner and I’ll set you up with a droid to one of our vacation rooms.”

Kara does what she's told and feels the phone in her ear receive a notification. She knows who it's from. She proceeds to take the earpiece off instead and puts it in her pocket.

Eve pressed a hand on her own earpiece calling for a helper droid. "Please, follow the droid and proceed to room 4. Have a lovely time!" She waves enthusiastically before calling the next number on queue.

Kara stumbles onto a few patrons on their way out looking satisfied with the service. If the reviews she found were correct she'd also have a blast, but she can't seem to shake the feeling of unease. She feels like she can hear the entire building but since that is literally impossible, she closes her eyes and focuses on the droid leading her instead, who's now explaining how the Dreamscape works with a recorded narration. Something about projecting her consciousness to a controlled environment of her choosing instead of those virtual reality hubs that take physical strains and more time. Also, how Dreamscape had a five-star rating on Cat Grant's show.

_"By combining our technology with your consciousness, we are able to manifest the fantasy faster than reality. A week in the Dreamscape is takes only about an hour!"_

When they finally reach Room 4, the contrast between the color of the hallway and the inside of the room startles Kara. Inside, instead of brightly lit walls the room was illuminated only by a screen that takes up the entirety of one of the walls. A chair resembling those old dentist chairs was hoisted at the center of it looking marginally more comfortable, surrounded by equipment Kara couldn't name.

A woman with short hair standing beside the chair welcomes her into the room, "Welcome to Dreamscape, my name is Ruth."

"Kara," she said as she shook Ruth's hand before taking a seat on the offered chair.

"Please put all your personal devices in here. Promise I'll keep them safe," she says, presenting a small metal box.

Kara takes the small earpiece out of her pocket, along with her wallet and dumps it inside. Then carefully removes the wedding band from her wrist. While trying not to think about how taking it off somehow makes her feel lighter, she puts in inside the box as well.

"Before we begin, please take this. It'll help you sleep faster," Ruth hands her a small pill, "I would have to ask you a few questions to optimize the program for your needs, Kara."

Kara eyes the small red pill cautiously in her hands before deciding. She's already come this far, might as well see the whole thing through.

"Okay," she says and swallows the small pill.

"This is to help you sync with the machine. I understand you wanted our Earth mission," Ruth explains further.

"Yeah, I did. I'm gonna be honest I'm a bit nervous."

"Everyone is on their first time. After that though, they can't get enough." Ruth places some kind of contraption on Kara's head.

"Alright, ask away." 

"Make yourself comfortable and just answer the first thing that comes to mind, okay?"

Kara nods wondering what kind of fantasy she's headed to.

"What name would you like to use?"

"Kara Danvers."

"Do you have a preferred codename?"

"Zor-el." 

It sounds so familiar but she doesn't know where she heard it from.

"Nice. Would you care for a companion in this simulation?"

"Um. Sure?"

"Any preferences?" she hears the amusement in Ruth's voice without really seeing her.

"Women." Kara hasn't even caught up with what she just said but Ruth doesn't seem to notice her internal conflict and moves on.

"Alright. Can you tell me what she looks like?"

_Women? Since when?_

"Brunette, pale skin, green eyes… no." The words just continue spilling out of her like she can't stop them. "They're green but one looks a bit blue and–" she hesitated before saying, "–curvy."

It dawns on her that she's describing the woman of her dreams– the woman _in_ her dreams.

She watches as her answers come up to the wall of screen in front of her, not helping at all in her disbelief that those words just came out of her mouth.

"Looks like you're about to have a good time, Kara." Ruth says in what seems to be an encouraging tone.

“I hope so." She laughs nervously.

“Neural connection stabilizing. Sweet dreams Kara,” 

Kara closes her eyes, and feel the machine above her connected to her head whirs to life, as she tries to drift to sleep.

The door she came through slams open and Kara jolts awake.

"Hands in the air!"

Men in full body armor storm the room. She recognizes them as Children of Liberty mercenaries thanks to the sigil in their armor, a paramilitary group the State has commissioned to do it's dirty work.

Ruth has her hands up in the air, visible shaking, but Kara didn't feel the same fear.

She felt calm. For the first time in weeks, she feels like she's in her element.

She looks around the room and recognizes that there's only one exit, and four men in full body armor plus Ruth stand between her and freedom. Kara doesn't understand but she is being consumed by the thought that she could take them down and leave the clinic without Ruth getting harmed. It's irrational, she thinks as she gets out of the chair.

She sees Ruth get on her knees with her hands at the back of her head. The sight makes her acquiesce and put her hands at the back of her head. 

"Please, we're good people. We'll cooperate just don't shoot."

One of the men, sticks the barrel of his gun directly onto Ruth's Tamaranian skin and says, "You're not my people."

"Hey!"

Kara can't help but to walk towards them, she feels compelled to protect the woman who was trying to comfort her nervous ass not more than five minutes ago.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay on your ground."

Another one of the mercenaries steps into her path effectively stopping her from doing who knows what, even she doesn't know.

"No. Let her go," Kara steels herself.

"This whole set-up is illegal. The owner had been found guilty of hiring illegal aliens."

It makes her skin boil. She feels her eyes start to heat up.

"Whoa! Holy shit!" the mercenary in front of her yelps.

"It's the Kryptonian! Shoot!" 

Kara feels possessed as she rushes forward and hits the closest soldier with the barrel of his own gun in the face.

She gets behind him and uses him as a body shield just as bullets fly past her. She thanked Rao when the gun she took from his belt was already loaded, then started shooting.

More than half a magazine later, she hears Ruth screaming and it breaks Kara from her trance.

She feels how heavy the bloody and limp body she's holding really is and let's go of her hold. She feels the gun in her hand and somehow knows the exact amount of charges it has left is three.

Kara drops the gun and starts running.

**Author's Note:**

> i already wrote the ending of this fic for all our sakes
> 
> questions, violent reactions, and yelling may be directed to: drunklenaluthor.tumblr.com


End file.
